


Forever is an Awfully Long Time

by MsRainbowFabulous



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Peter Pan References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:16:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2823089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsRainbowFabulous/pseuds/MsRainbowFabulous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Louis and Harry meet in an abandoned, run down house and find that they both have a love for adventure books. Louis is a shy eight year old while Harry is an adventurous, outgoing six year old. This is just the beginning of the rest of their lives.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Finding a Friend

     Harry had always been adventurous and creative. Sometimes a little too adventurous and creative. But had it not been for these two simple characteristics, he could have led a completely different life.  
     It was a blistering cold and snowy December day but despite the weather, Harry had gone to his usual after school hangout; the old abandoned house on the forgotten back end of Elm drive. Harry found the house not long after his mother started to let him take the short walk home from primary school - Anne had recently revived a promotion that required her to stay an extra two hours, leaving Harry home alone.  
The old abandoned house was hidden behind trees and an overgrown lawn set far from the road. The roof was caving in and the walls were falling to pieces but Harry loved it. He would go there to read his comic books. Harry liked to read but he sometimes found that the letters he saw didn't make sense in the sentence he was reading. But with comic books he could just look at the pictures and he liked that.  
     The upstairs of the Old Abandoned House was Harry's favorite because on days like this he could play with the snow that had drifted in through the hole in the roof. Harry was having so much fun playing he almost didn't hear the creak of the stairs; almost. Harry froze when he saw the slightly taller boy look at him with frightened blue eyes but quickly introduced himself.  
     “Hi, 'm Harry! Would you like to help?” Harry gestured to the half built snowman.  
The other boy said nothing and simply nodded. The boys finished the snowman in near silence, Harry humming the occasional Christmas tune, and then sat back to admire their work.  
     “So,” Harry began cautiously, “What's your name?” The other boy looked down and blushed, “I told you my name so it is only fair. But I guess you don't have to tell me if you don't want,” the curly haired boy smiled. He didn't mean to embarrass the other boy.  
     “Louis.” It was so quiet Harry almost didn't hear him.  
     “Well, Louis, how old are you? I'm six.” Harry said, beaming, ecstatic to have made a new friend.  
     “I'm eight.” Louis all but whispered.  
     “Do you like comic books?” Louis nodded and reached for his bag pulling out his V for Vendetta book and opened up to his favorite page.  
     “Remember, remember the fifth of November, the gunpowder treason and plot. I know of no reason why the gunpowder treason should ever be forgot,” he read.  
     “You've got a pretty voice, Louis. Do you like other books too? I like comics 'cause I can't read that well but I like stories. The pictures are nice though.”  
Louis nodded again, “I quite like adventure books.”  
     “Me too. My mum used to read them to me at bedtime but she doesn't have much time anymore.”  
     “Do you come here every day?” Louis asked.  
     “Mm-hm! Right after primary school! Do you go to primary school, Louis?”  
     “Yea, next year is my last there though.”  
     “Well, we should walk here together after school. Assuming that you would like to hang out again,” Louis nodded excitedly, it would be nice to have a friend. Harry continued on, “I'll meet you to the right of the main stairs outside tomorrow after the bell?” Louis nodded again as Harry said his goodbyes and ran home just in time to greet his mother.


	2. The Book

     The bell rang to signify the end of the school day and Harry sprinted to meet his new friend. Louis was already standing at the steps waiting for Harry. They walked together, Harry gushing about his day telling Louis about all of the things he had learned and Louis didn't mind listening. He liked the way the curly haired boy made his school day seem fun. Before either of the boys knew it, they were standing in front of the Old Abandoned House and Harry ran in ahead of Louis.  
     They decided to sacrifice their snowman in order to build a fort big enough to accommodate them both and quickly got to work. Harry continued to tell Louis about how him and the other boys were playing pirates on the playground and it reminds Louis that he brought a book for Harry.  
     “Harry, I've got something for you.” Louis grabbed his bag and pulled out his favorite book, Peter Pan.  
     “What is it Lou?” Harry's eyes grew wide with wonder.  
     Louis smiled at the new nickname, “My favorite book. It's called _Peter Pan_.”  
     Harry leafed through the book and his shoulders slumped, “It doesn't have very many pictures. Will you read it to me?”  
     Louis giggled and opened up to the first page as Harry cuddled into his side to keep warm in their icy fort, “All children, except one, grow up,” Louis began and Harry closed his eyes. “Aren't falling asleep on me are you, Haz?”  
     “No, I just like to imagine. Haz?” He questioned.  
     “Well, you gave me a nickname so I figured I would return the favor.”  
     “I like it, Lou Lou. Keep reading. I want to hear about the child who doesn't grow up!”  
     Louis read and the story went on to tell of each child's Neverlands and the leaves at the foot of Wendy's window and Peter seeing Mrs. Darling. Louis closed the book and Harry's eyes shot open.  
     “Is that the end?” He asked, unsatisfied.  
     “No, that was just the first chapter. We can read more of it later. But I've got to go home.”  
     Harry had an idea, “Lou, maybe we can read a chapter a day? We can come here and read every day.”  
     Louis liked the idea. He liked to read and he liked to spend time with Harry so why not? “Okay.” He agreed. Louis picked up his bag and promised tomorrow.  
     The week continued on, Louis reading a chapter a day, Harry listening to the story unfold with his eyes closed. Saturday they were on the chapter called _The Flight_. “Second star to the right and straight on till morning,” Louis read.  
     “Are they really going to go, Lou?” Harry's eyes flew open, “The whole way to Neverland?”  
     Louis nodded and continued reading, telling Harry about the children flying over the seas and how Michael fell but Peter saved him right before he hit the water. Louis read about the children falling asleep only to be woken by Peter showing them the golden arrows that led to Neverland.  
     “They all recognized it at once, and until fear fell upon them they hailed it, not as something long dreamt of and seen at last, but as a familiar friend to whom they were returning home for the holidays.”  
     “They knew it was their Neverland? As soon as they saw it?” Harry wondered.  
     Louis nodded and continued on reading about the sleeping pirate and Tinkerbell wanting nothing more than Wendy's doom.  
     “I like this story, Lou Lou. Can we read just one more chapter?”  
     “I can't Harry, I've got to go home. Mum will wonder where I am.”  
     “Maybe you can stay at mine tonight?” Harry pleaded. And Louis reluctantly agreed. He had never had a sleepover before and he thought it might be nice.  
     Harry led the way to his house and introduced Anne to Louis. Harry asked his mum and after ten minutes of “please mum, we'll be good I promise!” Anne phoned Louis' mum. Johannah brought Louis a sleeping bag and pajamas.  
     “It is so good to see you, Anne! I had no idea the boys knew one another!” Johannah exclaimed after Anne greeted her with a hug.  
     “I graduated school with your mum, Louis! I haven't seen you in ages, Johannah, I didn't know you were back in town!” The two women headed to the kitchen to discuss 'adult stuff' over a cuppa and Harry gave Louis the grand tour.    
     “And this is my room,” Harry opened the door wide to reveal light green walls and a dark tan carpet. Harry had a huge bed in the left corner of his room and a bookshelf on the far wall filled with some books but mostly comics. Harry showed Louis his toy chest filled with action figures and block sets and in the very bottom dress up clothes; pirates and princesses and superheros and knights.  
“Why do you have princess dresses?” Louis asked.  
     “Because sometimes princesses can save themselves. And because Gemma grew out of them so she gave them to me.”  
     “Who is Gemma, Haz?” Louis questioned. Harry had given him a tour of the house and hadn't mentioned a dad or a Gemma.  
     “Gem is my sister. She lives in Brighton with my dad. She's in high school but she's going to college next year in London. She comes here to spend half the holidays with me and mum.” Louis nodded in understanding.  
Johannah came in to give Louis a goodbye kiss and told the boys to behave. They both promised and she was on her way. After supper Harry and Louis ran back to Harry's room and jumped up onto the bed. “Can we read more now, Lou?”  
Louis got out the book and warned only one chapter. But one chapter turned into two which turned into the entire book. Harry imagined all of the adventures Louis was reading. To the dreaded Captain Hook to the lost boys and the mermaids and then of the Darlings adopting the lost boys as their own. And he told Harry of the boy who never grew up. It was half past midnight when Louis read the final words, closed the cover, and shut out the light.  
     “Lou?” Harry asked into the darkness.  
     “Hm,” Louis replied, half asleep.  
     “Peter stayed young forever? Like- forever ever?”  
     “Yea, Haz. Forever ever.”  
     “Forever is an awfully long time.” Harry smiled remembering the quote, never is an awfully long time.  
     “Haz it's never not forever!” Louis giggled.  
     “I like forever more though. It seems longer.”  
     “Of course it does. Because forever is.... forever is... well, forever. And never is never.” Louis tried to reason, but Harry had already fallen asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this seems to be moving really quick! Let me know what you guys think please and I'll try to fix things. This is the first fic I've written for other people to read and I really want to make it enjoyable for everyone!
> 
> ~Becka xx


	3. A Very Happy Birthday

     “So Lou, tomorrow is your ninth birthday! Do you want your present now or tomorrow?” Harry asked.  
     “Haz, you didn't have to get me anything for my birthday.”  
     “Lou Lou, you're my best friend, of course I did. Plus I've already bought you both of your gifts.” Harry beamed up at the taller boy.  
     “Both?” Louis questioned.  
     “Your birthday and Christmas, silly! So when do you want them?”  
     “You can come over to mine tomorrow for dinner. Mum said that I can have you over if I'd like since its my birthday.”  
     “Okay Lou Lou. Sounds like a plan!”  
     The boys had off school from the twenty third until January fifth for holiday break and they decided to spend every day of it together. However both Anne and Johannah were not going to allow them to go gallivanting about on Christmas because as both women had said, that was a family holiday.

                                                            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

     The next day Harry walked to the next street over and knocked on the door to the big tan house. Louis ran to the door and quickly pulled the younger boy inside.  
     “Happy birthday, Lou!!” Harry handed him two wrapped gifts.  
     “Now I feel bad. I only got you one thing, Haz.” Lou looked down at the two gifts – one in birthday wrap and the other in red and green for Christmas.  
     “Lou! Today is your birthday and tomorrow is Christmas. Now open your gifts. I wrapped them myself, you know.” Harry looked so proud of himself.  
     “You don't say?” Louis teased. He ripped the paper open to reveal a book. _Peter Pan_.  
     “I noticed your other one was getting a little worn out. A couple pages are ripped and the back cover is taped on. Look at the inside cover!”  
 _Lou Lou, Thank you for being such a good friend. I hope we are friends forever because forever is an awfully long time! ~ Haz_  
     “Thank you Harry! I love it! And we will be friends forever. We'll be friends forever ever!”  
     “Now open the Christmas one!” Harry was as excited to see Louis open his gift as Louis was to open it. He tore open the other package. It looked like a green dress and brown trousers to Louis but then Harry handed him a green hat.  
     “It is a Peter Pan costume, Lou. I made it! Well, mum helped a lot. She did most of the sewing. But I picked out the fabric!”  
     “I love it so much, Haz! Now we can play Peter Pan since you have the pirate costume!”  
     “Yea, I can be Captain Hook! Just don't feed me to the crocodiles Lou Lou. I promise I'll be good! I won't try to hurt you or Tink. Or even the lost boys!”  
     Johannah called everyone to the dinner table and Louis introduced his family. There was, of course, Johannah, his mum, Mark, his step-dad (but he was more of a father to Louis than a step-dad), and his sister Charlotte, or “Lottie” as everyone called her. She was only two but she was very well behaved!  
     “What do you have there, dear?” Johannah asked.  
     “Harry got me a birthday gift and a Christmas gift!” Louis held up the two gifts for everyone to see.  
     “How wonderful! You're such a good friend to Louis, Harry. You really are. Jay and I were so worried that he wouldn't make many friends here.” Mark stated.  
     “Well Lou Lou and I are going to be best friends forever ever!”  
     After dinner Jay pulled a wrapped box from the top of the hallway cupboard and handed it to Louis.  
     “Haz, I got you something that I think you're really going to enjoy!” Louis handed the shimmering gold box to Harry and he quickly opened it and pulled out a broad, red, feathered hat, a play sword, and a fake hand hook. Harry's face lit up.  
     “Lou! I love it!” Harry put the hat on his head and it fell forward over his eyes. The boys both giggled.  
     “You'll grow into it. Now you can really be Captain Hook!”  
     After an hour or two of playing, Johannah called the boys downstairs. “Louis, say goodnight to Harry. You boys don't want to be awake when Santa comes do you?” Both boys quickly shook their heads no.  
     “Goodbye, Haz! Happy Christmas. Thanks for making this my bestest birthday yet!”  
     “Bye Lou Lou! I'm glad I could. Happy Christmas!” The younger boy waved and hopped into Jay's car.  
     “Thank you Mrs. Tomlinson for having me tonight,” Harry said politely.  
     “Oh, love, call me Jay, please. You're Louis' best friend. You can come over any time you would like!”  
     Anne was waiting in the kitchen with a cuppa when Harry got home. He showed her the gift Louis gave him and told her all about Louis' family. It warmed her heart to know that Harry had found such a great friend in Louis.  
     “Mum, I don't think anything could beat today,” he told Anne as she tucked him into his warm bed. She kissed his forehead and smiled.  
     “Gem is coming tomorrow. Not even that?”  
     Harry didn't say anything but he knew that not even Gem could beat today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys are enjoying this. Please let me know what you think in the comments, anything you would like to see happen in the future, or any questions you have. Love you all!
> 
> ~Becka xx


	4. Chapter 4

     “Harry! Guess who's here?” He heard Gem's voice call from the bottom of the steps. He rolled out of bed and rubbed his eyes while running down the stairs.  
     “Gemma!” He jumped into her open arms, “I missed you, Gem. Happy Christmas.”  
     “Missed you too, dear. How's school?”  
      Harry told Gemma all about learning maths and how he was trying really hard to learn how to read well. Then he told her about Louis and Peter Pan and   how even though Louis was older than him they were best friends.  
     “So you're best friends then?” Gemma asked after Harry had expressed this for the fifth time.  
     “The bestest, Gem! We're going to be friends forever ever.”  
      Gemma told Harry all about her high school friends and her new boyfriend.  
     They exchanged gifts, ate good food, and watched Christmas movies. Anne smiled to herself. She had her two favorite people with her and life was good.  
      ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
     Louis timidly knocked on the big wooden door. “C-can Harry come out and play?” He asked Anne with a slight blush.  
     “Harry's been feeling a little under the weather, Louis. You can come in, though. I just don't want you boys to be out in the cold. He's up in his room, love.”  
      Louis ran up the stairs and burst through the door.  
     “Lou Lou! Sorry I can't go outside I'm-” cough, “not feeling well.”  
     “Its alright, Haz. Do you want me to read to you?” Louis asked pulling out his brand new Peter Pan book. Harry quickly shook his head yes and closed his eyes.  
     “You're so weird, Haz!”  
     Harry beamed from ear to ear, eyes still closed as Louis began. “All children, except one, grow up.”  
      ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
     “Harry! Happy seventh birthday!” Louis smiled at his best friend, “I've got you something.” He reached into his bag and pulled out a flat package.  
     “What is it Lou Lou?” Harry turned the brightly colored paper over in his hands.  
     “Well open it, silly.”  
      He tore open the paper to show a canvas with a picture of Captain Hook and Peter Pan. But Peter resembled Louis and Captian Hook looked a lot like Harry.      “Lou, is this us?!”  
      Louis nodded and added, “I did it myself. I hope you like it. Turn it over. I've written on the back.”  
     Haz, You're my best friend. Forever ever. ~Lou Lou  
     “I love it Lou!”  
     Harry hung the picture of him and his best friend on the wall of his bedroom that night.  
     ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
     “S-stop. Please!” Harry recognized the voice but it wasn't until he turned the corner on the playground that he placed the voice with a person. Louis.  
     “Leave him alone!” Harry ran over to the older boys, fearless. “What did he ever do to you?”  
     “He's a weirdo! Always by himself at lunchtime, no friends, he's a freak!” One of the boys shoved Harry backwards while the other still had one hand gripping Louis' shirt collar and the other holding his bag.  
     “He's got a friend,” Harry shouted, “He's got me! Now give him back his bag!”  
     “Leave the two of them alone!” Harry whipped around at the sound of the Irish accent to see a blond boy standing at the edge of the playground.  
     “These kids aren't worth it.” the bigger of the two bullies reasoned. They gave Louis, Harry, and the unnamed blond kid a glare as they walked away.  
     “You okay, Lou Lou?” Harry asked. Louis nodded.  
     “Are you alright?” The blond boy asked.  
     “We're fine,” Harry answered for the both of them.  
     “I'm Niall,” it was nice to put a name to the face.  
     “I'm Harry.” Harry smiled at the boy. He had always been quite fond of meeting new people.  
     Niall looked over at Louis expectantly and he whispered, “Louis.” and his face grew red hot.  
     “Thanks by the way, Niall!” Harry said to ease the tension.  
     “No need to thank me, mate! Bulllies are afraid of being outnumbered! See you around?” And just like that everything was normal again. Harry and Louis went to the Old Abandoned House every day after school to either read or play like they were in Neverland.   
And it went on like that for months. And months turned into a year.

      ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
      Everything was good. Until Louis started secondary school. They were sitting in the Old Abandoned House and Louis was telling Harry just how awful secondary school is.  
      “They don't like me, Haz. Everyone is big and they think I'm weird.”  
     “Well, you are weird, Lou. But the good kind, you know?” Harry smiled at him. 

“Haz, I didn't know there was a good kind of weird.” Louis giggled.

      “Well, there is the 'I kill things in my basement for fun' weird and then there is the 'I like people to leave me to myself' weird. You're the second kind of weird.”  
     “Maybe I secretly like to kill things in my basement?” Lou joked.  
     “Then I think you've got bigger problems than people not liking you, Lou Lou!”  
     “But the thing is, Haz,” Louis got up and put his Peter Pan hat on. He kept it in his bag at all times, “I don't just like to kill anything. I like to kill pirates!” He lunged at the curly haired boy with an imaginary sword.  
     Harry giggled as he dashed away, “No Lou! Not me! I'm a nice pirate!”  
     The boys went on playing like that until it was time to walk home.  
     “Lou, why don't you like to talk to other people?”  
     “I don't know Haz. I try really hard sometimes but it gets hard to talk. So I just stay quiet. My mouth goes dry and I can't think of words.” Louis shrugged.  
     “Well, how come you can talk to me, then?”  
     Louis sighed and stopped walking to look at the younger boy. “Because being around you is different, Hazza. I feel safe around you. Like I don't have to be afraid.”  
     “Good!” Harry smiled, “You don't have to be afraid, Lou Lou! You're my bestest friend forever ever. You never have to be scared around me!”  
     Just like that Louis felt better. He felt less afraid because he knew that no matter what happened to him, Harry would be there and he didn't have to feel afraid.  
      ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

      “Lou! Come on I wanna see you!” Harry shouted through the bathroom door. They had both finally grown into their Halloween costumes and Anne's party was in less than two hours. So the boys figured that now was the perfect time to go full out costume.  
     Louis walked out of the bathroom in his Peter Pan outfit, “Haz! What is on your face?!” he couldn't help but laugh.  
     “It's a mustache! Mum drew it in with her eye pencil.” Harry coverd his upper lip to try and make Louis stop laughing, “You look great Lou! I love the little fringe of hair coming out of the hat. It's a nice touch,” Harry said while feeling the softness of his hair. Louis had just gotten a new haircut that made his fringe seemingly irresistible for Harry to touch.  
     “Boys, come down and help me set up the bin for apple bobbing!” Anne yelled up the steps.  
      After an hour of setup then another hour of placing food around the various tables, guests started to arrive. There were other kids there, mostly Anne and Johannah's friends' children, but Harry and Louis took the opportunity of full costume to have the best battle between Captain Hook and Peter Pan ever seen.  
In hind sight, perhaps the hallway at the top of the steps was not the best place to set the scene. After a tumble down the stairs only one of the boys stood up. Harry laid in a crumpled heap on the floor.. A painful trip to the emergency room and a long x-ray later, they found that Harry had broken his femur bone.  
Louis refused to leave his side from the moment they left the house. He felt like it was all his fault. After all he was the older of the two. He should have known better. He refused to leave even when the nurse started to take Harry back for surgery.  
      “Louis, they've got to set his leg, love! He will be put in a room soon!” Johannah held her son while he watched his best friend be carted off to surgery.  
      Once the anesthesia wore off Harry's eyes fluttered open. “Lou Lou! Are you okay?” The pure worry in his voice was overwhelming.  
     “Yea, Hazza, I'm fine! Just a couple scratches and bruises. You've got a broken bone, mate! You're worried about me?!”  
     “I'm just glad you're alright, Lou.”  
      Louis decided that he would take care of Harry. He made a point to go to Harry's house every day to make sure Harry had food to eat and something to drink. He would bring him snacks and fluff his pillows for him even after Harry told him how ridiculous it was for him to do that. But of course Louis always read to him. A chapter a day. After reading Peter Pan through twice, Harry was up and walking using only one crutch to hobble around.  
     ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
     “Are you sure you're ready for secondary school, Haz?” Louis and Harry were sitting on one of the rafters in the Old Abandoned House.  
      “Well, if I'm not ready now then I don't think I'll ever be.” Harry gave Louis a reassuring smile, “Don't worry about it, Lou Lou! I'll be just fine!”  
     “I know. Its just...” Louis looked down at his swinging feet, “people can be really mean, Hazza.”  
     “Are they mean to you, Lou?” Harry looked at Louis with big apologetic eyes. Louis said nothing but tears started to well up in his eyes.  
     “What do they say to you?” Harry's voice was stern but calming and loving at the same time.  
     Louis looked at the ten year old, “They make fun of me because I don't have friends. They call me weird because I eat lunch alone.”  
    “But Lou Lou, you do have friends! You have me...” Harry jumped down off the rafter and pulled Louis down beside him. “We're going to be bestest friends forever ever, Lou.”  
     “I know, Haz. They're just not nice.” Louis hid his face.  
     Harry pulled Louis into a hug. “Forever ever, Lou. And forever is an awfully long time.” Louis laughed through the few tears that were left and hugged the younger boy back. “Plus I'll be there this year to have lunch with you and we can walk to classes together and everything!” Harry's eyes lit up at the thought of being with his best friend through the school day.  
Louis and Harry had one more sleepover of the summer and (of course) read their favorite book together.  
     ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
     “Poof!” the boys yelled toward Louis. Not again, he thought. Harry was at the doctor's and that left Louis to eat alone at lunch. “Where is your boyfriend?” They asked him.  
     “Not my boyfriend,” Louis mumbled.  
     “What's that?” One of the boys snickered.  
     “Leave the lad alone!” He heard a somewhat familiar Irish voice. “He's never done anything to the lot of you!” A blond boy stepped into Louis' view. Niall.  
     “Oh, the poof's got a new boyfriend has he?” The boys turned to Niall.   
     “Well, first of all, his sexuality is none of your concern and second, I'm sort of taken.” He motioned to the red headed girl behind him.  
     “Whatever.” The ring leader of the boys spat at him.  
     “Seems like I save your arse a lot,” Niall grinned at Louis and sat at the table opposite of him, the red headed girl sat beside him. “Teasing.” He laughed.  
     “Th-thanks.” Louis said, almost inaudibly.  
     “'S no problem! Where's the curly one?” Niall asked.  
     “Doctor.” Louis explained. Naill nodded in understanding.  
     “Do they do that often? Because I have no problem taking care of them.” Niall said cracking his knuckles.  
      Louis smiled, “Not often. Usually when I'm alone.”  
     “Well, that's not okay,” Niall spoke softly, almost to himself. “They're not nice people. And your sexuali-”  
     “I'm not gay.” Louis said, cutting him off.  
     “Never said you were, lad. Just meant, if you were, that is just fine. None of their business.”  
      Louis nodded and the bell signaling the end of lunch rant. “Thanks again.” He grabbed his bag and headed to class.

      ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
     “A-and they called me names.” Louis cried into the phone. He wasn't going to tell Harry about today but Harry could tell right away that something was   wrong.  
     “What'd they call you?” Harry sounded hurt that Louis was hurting.  
     “'S not important,” Louis sniffed.  
     “Lou, what did they call you?” Harry pressed.  
     “They called me a- a poof.” Louis whispered. Harry took at sharp inhale.  
     “Lou, I'm sorry. I should've been there.”  
     “Niall stepped in. You know the blond Irish one?”  
     “Yea, we've got maths together.” Harry said, recognizing the name.  
     “He said that even if I was, you know, gay, it would be okay and it didn't give the boys the right to call me that.”  
     “Well he's right! Those boys are just mean.”  
     “Yea...” Louis let his voice trail off and Harry told him about his day, trying to get his mind off of the awful events of the day. The boys stayed on the phone until they were both asleep.

       ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
      “Happy birthday, Hazza!” Louis said handing him a wrapped gift. Harry was twelve today. It seemed strange that he had known Louis for half of his life. He ripped open the paper to reveal a new pair of brown boots.  
      “I love them, Lou! Thank you!” Johannah and Anne came out of the kitchen with Harry's cake. The two families were basically one big family. They did everything together, vacations, birthdays, holiday parties, everything. Niall was there too. The three boys were all very close. Niall was a great friend but nobody could ever come close to Louis and Harry's friendship.  
     Harry blew out the candles and the party continued. They had a crazy dance party and played on Harry's new game console. Louis and Harry said goodbye to Niall then went up to Harry's room. “Did you have a good birthday, Haz?”  
     “The best, Lou!” Harry giggled. “Thank you for being my friend, Lou Lou.”  
     “Thanks for being mine too, Hazza.” Louis smiled and turned out the light.  
     “Night Lou.”  
      Harry's eyes fluttered shut and Louis began from memory, “All children, except one, grow up.” and he felt Harry hum contentedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update is so late! I had a really hard time writing this chapter. I really didn't know what to write or how much. I hope you guys enjoyed! And I hope you all had nice holidays! :)
> 
> ~Becka xx


	5. Picture Perfect

     Louis curled into his duvet and sobbed silently. He knew he shouldn't be feeling this way about a boy. He knew it was wrong.  
     “Lou, baby what's wrong?” Johannah sat on the edge of Louis' bed and rubbed his back.  
     “N-nothing.” Louis wiped his tears away with the back of his hand.  
     “Louis, tell me what's wrong. Please, love.” Johannah felt helpless as she watched her son break in front of her.  
     “Mum, it doesn't matter. I'm fine.” Louis gave her a weak, red eyed smile.  
     “Okay,” Johannah sighed, “Just know that if you never need to talk, I am always here to lend a hand.” Louis nodded.  
     He felt like he couldn't though. He felt like he had a dirty secret that he couldn't tell anyone. Not even Harry.  
     Louis knew that getting hard was normal for a fourteen year old boy. But for a fourteen year old boy to get hard while looking at another boy? He knew that   wasn't okay. He knew that if people found out they would make fun of him and call him a poof (not that they didn't already but it would make it worse). And they might even beat him up.  
     Part of him wanted to tell Harry. To curl up in his arms and have a good cry. But another part of him wanted to never tell anyone. To keep it all inside and never let anyone see this monster inside of him. Louis cried himself to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
     “You alright Lou Lou? You've barely touched your lunch.” Harry noted, worry filling his features.  
     “I'm fine.” Louis said with the most fake smile Harry had ever seen.  
     “You sure?” Niall chimed in, “I can kick someone's arse if you need me to!” He looked a little too excited.  
     “No, I'm fine,” Louis insisted.  
     “Offer always stands.” Niall extended.  
     The bell signaled the end of lunch and Niall ran to catch up with the girl he fancied this week. “Lou, we will talk about this later.” Harry said in a stern voice.        Louis groaned. He didn't want to tell Harry what was wrong. He didn't want to make his best friend hate him.  
     “You're such a mum sometimes, Hazza! I'm fine, I swear.” Louis gathered his things into his bag and headed to class, Harry on his heels.  
     “Lou, I know you better than that. Something is up and it is alright if you don't wanna talk right now but you can't keep being upset, boo.”  
      Louis stopped an turned to face Harry, “Haz, I'm fine.”  
     Harry knew he wasn't fine. But he was going to give Louis his space.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
     Louis and Harry walked to the Old Abandoned House in silence that day. Louis was upset and didn't want to talk and Harry wanted to give Louis space to think because that seemed to be what he needed right now.  
     “Lou, do you have the book?” Louis nodded and pulled out the old copy and opened it.  
      Harry snatched the faded pages out of his hands.  
     “What the hell, curly? Thought you wanted me to read?” confusion streaked across his face.  
     Harry opened to the first page, “All children, except one, grow up.” He began. Louis looked at him with bright blue eyes. Harry was reading to him. This was the first time Harry had ever read to him.  
     Louis closed his eyes and listened to Harry's voice. It let his mind focus on something other than what's been bothering him.  
    “Lou,” Harry stopped reading after a while, “What's it like to kiss someone?”  
     “Uh,” Louis didn't know what to say, he had only ever kissed one girl and honestly he wasn't that impressed. “It's alright I guess. I've only ever kissed Eleanor, you know.”  
     “Yea, but was it like, amazing? Did you see fireworks?”  
     Louis laughed out loud, “Hazza, I think you've been watching one too many romance movies.”  
     “But isn't that what a kiss is supposed to be like?”  
     “I don't know. I'm not an expert on kissing, Hazza. If you'd ask Peter Pan, he'd give you a thimble and call it a kiss!” Harry giggled. “Why do you want to know, Haz? Is there a girl you want to kiss?”  
     “No, just curious.” Harry turned back to the book and continued on.  
     When Louis got home that night he couldn't stop thinking about kissing. But it wasn't the thought of kissing that bothered him, it was who he was thinking about. Harry. Every time he closed his eyes he saw emerald green framed in long thick lashes or full pink lips. He saw Harry. He didn't sleep at all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
     Harry stopped off at Louis' house on his way home from school. Louis hadn't shown up and Harry was beginning to worry.  
     “He said he wasn't feeling well, love. He's been asleep all day. Up in his room if you wanna go check up on him.” Johannah let him slip in the door past her.  
     “Lou?” Harry inched the door open.  
     “Haz? What are you doing here?” Louis was sitting in bed reading.  
     “Thought you were sick. I wanted to come check on you.” Harry kicked off his shoes and slipped into bed beside Louis. He placed the back of his hand to Louis' forehead. “Not warm, Lou Lou. Was it your tummy?”  
     “Y-yea.” Louis stuttered out, surprised to have the curly haired boy in bed next to him.  
     “So, what's been wrong, boo? I'm worried about you.”  
     “Nothing,” Louis turned on his side so he didn't have to look Harry in the eye.  
     “Liar. What's wrong?” Harry sat up on his elbow and looked down at Louis.  
     “I'm afraid.” Louis whispered, tears threatening to escape.  
     “Don't be, Lou Lou. You don't have to feel afraid around me.”  
     “But, it's not normal, Haz. It isn't right. I don't want to lose people.”  
     “Lou, you won't lose me. We're bestest friends forever ever!”  
     “But this is different, Haz. It's scary different.” he felt the hot tears welling up and he looked at Harry.  
      It destroyed Harry to see Louis cry. “Boobear, tell me what's wrong please,” Harry wiped away Louis' tears and pulled him into a hug, wrapping his arms around the older boy.  
     “I-I'm so afraid, Hazza. I don't want to lose you or Mum or anyone else.”  
     “Let's go to the Old Abandoned House and we can talk things out, yea?” Louis nodded.  
     Johannah reluctantly allowed the boys to leave the house and gave them a very strict two hour limit.  
     “What's been wrong, Lou?” Harry questioned once they were situated on the rotting floor of the Old Abandoned House.  
     “Haz, you have to promise me you won't run away.” Louis said, barely above a whisper. He had a lump in his throat and his heart was pounding so loud he   was sure Harry would hear it.  
     “Lou Lou, we are best friends forever ever. That means something to me. I promise I will never run away.”  
     “So, you know how when you get... e-excited and” he motioned toward his pants, his face growing hot and red creeping along his cheeks.  
     “Yea,” Harry said, understanding.  
     “W-well, i-it happened to m-me...” Louis took a steadying breath, “when I was looking at a... b-boy...” He hid his face in his hands and his entire body started shaking in fear.  
     “Is that it, Lou? That's whats been bothering you?” Harry asked, pulling Louis' hands away from his face.  
     “Yea,” Louis mouthed around his tears.  
     “Lou! Why would I care about that? So what if you like boys.” Harry wrapped his arms around the still shaking boy. “You are okay, Lou Lou. You're alright.” He soothed.  
     “Th-thank you Hazza. Thank you for not running away.” Louis burrowed his face into Harry's shoulder until the tears stopped falling and his body stopped shaking.  
     “Why were you so afraid Louis?” Harry asked, truly curious.  
      “Because I didn't want you to call me those horrible names. I didn't want you to think I was a freak. I especially didn't want the boys at school to make fun of you like they do to me.”  
     “Louis, I don't care what they say about me and you shouldn't let them bother you. And I would never call you those names. Ever.”  
     Louis nodded and rubbed his stinging eyes. “Mum's expecting us back soon for dinner. You want to stay over at mine tonight?”  
     “Of course, Lou.” Harry helped Louis to his feet and they walked back to Louis' house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
     “I- I think I'm.... g-gay.” Louis choked out.  
     “Alright?” Niall said. “'S that all? Can we continue playing?” He asked, motioning his controller to the television, “I'd like to beat both of your sorry arses before I leave tonight.”  
     “Really Niall?” Louis asked, relieved. “You act like it's nothing!”  
     “Because it really is nothing, Lou. So what if you're gay? That's none of my business.”  
     “Told you he's be cool about it,” Harry taunted.  
     Louis nodded and they continued playing. Niall (of course) beat both of the boys and they said their goodbyes. Once Niall was gone, Louis curled himself up in Harry's bed.  
     “You alright, Lou?” Harry asked, knowing that Louis had a hard time admitting his sexuality to Niall.  
     “Yea, just tired.” He lied. There had been something that Louis hadn't told anyone. He promised himself he wouldn't tell anyone. That he couldn't stop thinking about one boy; Harry.  
     “Alright,, Lou.” Harry crawled into bed beside him and they cuddled into one another. “Will you read to me?” Harry asked handing Louis the old copy of Peter Pan and closing his eyes.  
     “You are something else, Harry Edward Styles.” Louis opened up to the middle of the book and started reading. After a chapter and a half, Harry was asleep.  
      “I think I love you,” Louis whispered into the chocolate colored curls.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

      “I've got another art project due Monday, Hazza, I can't come over tonight.” Louis spoke over the phone.  
     “Then I'll come over there,” Harry spoke around the bite of food in his mouth.  
     “Alright, Haz. But I really need to finish this piece so no distracting me.”  
     “Okay, I'll be over in ten.”  
     It had been two years since Louis came out to his friends. He was sixteen now and Harry was fourteen. They still spent every day together and their favorite book was still Peter Pan, even though it was a bit childish. Louis was taking five art classes now, two in school and three outside of school. Harry loved watching Louis paint. The way his forehead crinkled when he was concentrating and the way he always got paint all over his hands and face and sometimes even in his hair. He loved watching Louis do anything really.  
     Harry walked into the house and up the stairs to Louis' room, saying hello to Johannah on his way.  
     The easel was set up in the middle of the room facing away from Harry. “Can't see it just yet.” Louis mumbled, his forehead creased in concentration.  
     “Okay,” Harry said, laying on his back on Louis' bed, humming a familiar song. “Won't stop till it's over, won't stop till we surrender.” Harry sang under his breath.  
     “Haz, you've got a pretty voice.” Louis said.  
     “Lou, you've got a pretty face.” Harry grinned.  
     “Stop it,” Louis said a huge smile spread across his face and he grew red.  
     “Just saying, Lou Lou.” Harry turned over on his stomach, “When can I see it?”  
     “Not yet.”  
     “What is it?”  
     “Haz! You're distracting me!”  
     “Can you paint me sometime? I'll be your model.”  
     “Harry Edward Styles. You are such a distraction.” Louis tutted and shook his head smiling.  
     “Just offering,” Harry stuck his tongue out at Louis and Louis returned the gesture.  
     After a few hours of random songs and pointless conversation, Louis put the finishing touches onto the canvas. “Done.” he said, stepping back to admire his work.  
     “Lemme see!” Harry whined.  
     “C'mere.” Louis motioned for him to step around to the other side of the easel. It was the Old Abandoned House from the outside. The top left corner looked  like spring and the other seasons all melted into one another and went clockwise; summer, fall, and winter.  
     “Its...” Harry trailed off looking at all of the details that Louis had incorporated. He had painted two little boys in the one window, one dressed as Peter Pan and the other Captain Hook.  
     “Wow, had I know that is what it takes to make you quiet for once I would've painted this a long time ago!”  
     “This is beautiful, Lou. You're so talented.” Harry finally spoke, still admiring the artwork.  
     “'S nothing really. I'm sure there's gonna be some that are better. But the assignment was to do something close to the heart. And well, this is close to my heart.”  
     Harry had never wanted to kiss someone as much as he wanted to kiss Louis in that moment. He settled for putting his head on Louis' shoulder. “Beautiful.” He whispered again.  
     Louis placed his head on top of Harry's and they admired the painting a little longer. Louis wished that he could have lived that moment forever. It was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this. You are all lovely and I love you all! Please bear with me for now, I promise things will begin to pick up soon. :)
> 
> ~Becka xx


	6. I Shall Know When You Give it to Me

     “I got an A on my assignment!” Louis sang, shutting Harry's bedroom door behind him.  
     “Told you it was good, Lou! You never listen to me!” Harry was proud of Louis. He was so very proud of the boy he loved.  
     “ I do listen! I just choose not to believe. There's a difference.” Louis smiled playfully.  
     Harry motioned for him to sit on the bed beside him. “I wrote a new song. Listen.” He grabbed his guitar and plucked out the first few chords and sang:  
          “Now you were standing right there in front of me  
          I hold on it's getting harder to breathe.  
          All of a sudden these lights are blinding me.  
          I never notice how bright they would be”  
     As the song continued on, Louis felt his heart grow fonder. And Harry watched as Louis fell more in love with him. Harry had a secret too. He wasn't asleep when Louis whispered his secret to him. He knew that Louis loved him. And the thing was, he loved Louis too. But it was so hard to admit. He couldn't imagine what Louis went through when he told Harry he was gay. But Harry wasn't gay. He liked girls. He thought about girls a lot. But he thought about Louis a lot too.      His big blue eyes and his fragile build. The wonderful, delicate curve of Louis' body.  
     “That was beautiful, Haz. You should be famous.” Harry scoffed. “I'm serious, Hazza! You have such a beautiful voice. Just promise that you won't forget about me when your face is plastered all over the place.”  
     “I could never forget you, Lou Lou. We are bestest friends forever ever.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

     “Surely you know what a kiss is!” Louis was reading to Harry again. It seemed silly to be reading to the now fifteen year old but for Louis and Harry it was normal. It was nice. It felt like home with Harry curled into his shoulder, eyes closed.  
     “I shall know when you give it to me,” Harry said, his eyes still closed with a big smile on his face.  
     Louis' face grew hot. He wanted to give Harry a kiss. He wanted to toss the book aside and take his curly haired head in his hands and kiss him. But Harry was straight. Harry was his best friend and he couldn't do that to him.  
     Harry had noticed that Louis stopped. He opened his eyes and looked up at Louis through thick eyelashes. He looked so innocent. “What's wrong Lou?” Harry's rough voice wasn't making Louis' predicament any better.  
     “N-nothing, Haz.” Louis knew his face was red.  
     “Liar.” Harry's eyes narrowed playfully.  
     “Haz, I'm not lying!” Louis protested.  
     “Boobear, I've known you for eleven years. I know when you're lying to me.” Harry had sat up by this point and had Louis pinned between him and the wall in the corner of Harry's bed.  
     It was almost enough to make Louis half hard. “Lou,” Harry said, deep and quiet, “What's wrong?” God, he was perfect.  
     Louis groaned. “You.” Hurt flashed across Harry's face, then confusion. “You're so perfect, Hazza. You're beautiful and I just... I l-love you.” The last part came out as a mumble of words.  
     “You what?” Harry felt the fondness creeping all over him and he knew he was giving Louis a big, goofy grin.  
     Louis hid his face, afraid to see what Harry was feeling. He felt the bed shift and heard the door open. Was he leaving? Louis felt hot tears streak his face.  
     He felt the bed shift again and looked up through blurry tears.  
     “Hold out your hand, Lou.” Louis obliged, confused.  
     Harry pressed something metal and cold into his palm. A thimble. Harry had given him a thimble. But why?  
     “Wha-” Louis was cut off by a quick peck on the lips. Barely a peck. More of a light brush. It was gone before he had a chance to process what was happening.  
     “I love you too.” Harry kissed the tip of Louis' nose.  
     Louis was frozen. All he could do was look up at Harry in awe. “Lou, say something.” Harry waved his hand in front of Louis' face.  
     Louis placed a hand on either side of Harry's face, fingers tangling into his curls, and pulled him into a proper kiss. Harry slid them down onto the bed and tossed the book aside, laying half on top of Louis. He slid his lips against the older boy's so perfectly it was as if they were made for one another.  
     “Don't tell me this is a cruel joke. Don't do that to me, Curly.” Louis said against Harry's mouth.  
     “I would never do that to you, Louis. Never.” Harry was hovering over Louis' body, his muscles flexed, curls hanging loosely around his face. He dipped down to kiss at Louis' neck. He mumbled, “Never. Ever. I. Love. You.” now that he had said it he liked the way it felt on his lips. He wanted to keep saying it forever and ever and ever.  
     “Mmph.” Louis stifled his moans into Harry's shoulder and playfully bit down earning a grind of the hips and a breathless “Lou”. Harry's lips parted against Louis' skin and he slid his tongue across his pulse point. Louis' toes curled and, yep, he was definitely hard now.  
     “Haz,” Louis said, pulling the younger boy away, “We can't.” Harry gave him a pout. “Your mum. And you're only fifteen, love. Th-this isn't... We can't.”  
     “But, Lou, we can. I want to keep kissing you. I want to wrap you up in my arms and never let go.” Harry whispered into Louis ear making all the hair on his body stand on end and giving him goose bumps.  
     He was everything Louis had wanted for years. “We can kiss. And we can cuddle but nothing else, Harold.”  
     “Okay. Nothing else.” Harry gave him a cheeky grin and leaned down to kiss him, lips parting a tongues exploring one another's mouths. They kept kissing like that, occasionally moving down to kiss necks and shoulders, Harry kept rutting himself against Louis' groin. Eventually, they cooled down and settled for just cuddling with occasional kisses.  
     “Wh- why didn't you tell me?” Louis asked.  
     “Why didn't you tell me?” Harry retorted.  
     “Technically, I did. But you were sleeping.”  
     “I wasn't sleeping.”  
     Louis turned around to face Harry. “What do you mean?”  
     “I heard you. But I couldn't say anything. I didn't want to embarrass you. And I didn't want to tell people how I feel.” Harry admitted.  
     “How do you feel, Haz?”  
     “Well, I'm not gay. But I'm obviously not straight.”  
     “So, bi? Or pansexual?”  
     “I don't know...” Harry said.  
     “That's okay, Hazza.” Louis turned back around and pulled Harry's arm around him.  
     They fell asleep like that. Louis the little spoon, Harry's arms around the smaller boy, protecting him from anything he needed protecting from.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
     “So, have you talked to your mom about things yet?” Harry asked. The two boys hadn't talked about what happened the night before just yet. It seemed as if they were both too embarrassed to do so.  
     “Not yet. I need to ease into it. She's just always so busy and I don't want to distract her from work and taking care of the house and all.”  
     “Sounds like you're avoiding it, Lou.” Louis' hair stood on end remembering the way Harry's voice sounded out his name breathlessly last night.  
     “Not avoiding it...” He crossed his arms and laid his head down on the table in front of his morning cuppa.  
     “Avoiding it.” Harry said, “it's alright, Lou. You don't have to tell her. I only meant, because you were feeling guilty for not telling her yet, I guess.”  
     “Morning boys! You're awake awfully early for a Saturday aren't you?” Johannah started to fix herself some breakfast. Louis' head shot up off of the table and Harry's eyebrows lifted, motioning to Louis' mum with his head.  
     Louis sighed, he knew it had to be done sooner or later and he knew sooner was better. He couldn't let this guilt eat him alive much longer. It was killing him. “Mum, are you busy at all today?”  
     “Well, I've got a meeting a little past one but I'm free all morning. Why, love? Something the matter?”  
     “No, nothing's the matter. I just wanted to have a chat.” Louis gave her a grin and she sat down at the table. “O-oh. Now?”  
     “Well, I'm free now if you'd like, darling.” She gave him her full attention.  
     “Okay. Well...” Louis was nervous. But his mum would love him no matter what, right? “I-I'm....” He huffed out a breath. This was harder than he expected. “gay.”  
     “Oh, that's what this is about then?” Johannah got back up to continue her breakfast. “Love, I already knew that!” She tittered in her cheerful voice.  
     “What? But how'd you know?” Louis was in shock and Harry couldn't help but silently giggle.  
     “Well, you make it sort of obvious, dear.” Okay, Harry couldn't help but to audibly laugh at that one. “You can't hide things like that very easily. Especially not from me. I can read you like a book, Louis.”  
     “How long have you known?” Louis was still in complete shock. Harry gave him a reassuring smile, telling him he was okay.  
     “Oh, a while I suppose. It isn't anything to be ashamed of, love. It is just who you are. And I love who you are! Don't tell me you've been fretting over telling me this...” Johannah placed a warm, loving kiss to the top of Louis' head.  
     “I was afraid that you wouldn't love me as much if I told you.” The words sounded ridiculous now that he had said them out loud.  
     Johannah tutted and placed her hands on her hips. “Louis William Tomlinson, you are my son. Nothing in this world could make me stop loving you as much as I do.”  
     Louis got up and wrapped his mother into a warm hug. Just then, his stepfather came down the steps and into the kitchen.  
     “What's all this about?” He asked.  
     “Lou's finally told me.” Johannah smiled.  
     “Good on you, lad.” And that was all the more fuss made over Louis' sexuality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is kind of short! I promise the next one will be longer. The song Harry sings at the beginning is Don't Let Me Go. :)
> 
> ~Becka xx


	7. Forever Ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains smut!

     It had been three days since That Night and nether Louis nor Harry had worked up the courage to talk about it. They acted as if it had never happened. Things had gone back to normal. Well, almost normal. They hadn't hugged or cuddled or even brushed against one another. They were both too afraid that if they touched something would break between them. They were both afraid that they had ruined the other person but neither of them knew that this was a shared feeling.  
     Harry had enough of being careful not to mention it or touch his best friend, “We need to talk,” He finally announced. They were sitting in the Old Abandoned House, Louis sketching and Harry scrawling lyrics to a new song.  
     Louis placed his pencil in his sketchbook and shut the leather cover slowly, looking up at Harry. He felt his stomach drop and his heart was beating in his throat. This was it.  
     “We need to talk about what happened between... us.” Harry scooted closer to Louis.  
     “It was a one time thing...” Louis said looking down at his hands folded in his lap. “It won't happen again. You're really sorry. You were just experimenting. I get it.”  
     “No. You're wrong, Lou Lou. I really wanted it. I really liked it. I really like you.” Harry took Louis' face in his hands and tilted his head so Louis was looking him in the eye. He needed to know that Harry was being truthful. “We just need to get it out into the air. We need to be able to talk about it and not feel like if we touch the world is gonna break.”  
     “But, what does it mean?” Louis was scared. He was scared to lose the one person who meant something to him. Sure he loved his family and Niall and he loved Harry's family too. But Harry was the one person who he actually gave a shit about. He was willing to do anything for Harry.  
     “Who gives a shit what it means, Lou. I love you. And I'm really fucking hoping you love me too.” Harry let go of Louis' face and replaced it with his hands. They were trembling. “Don't be afraid, boobear.” He kissed both of Louis' hands.  
     “I do love you, Hazza. But how can I not be scared? Things are going so well. This all feels like a dream to me. I'm terrified that I'm going to wake up and go back to a reality where I don't have you. And that scares me.”  
     “You don't have to be afraid when I'm here, Lou. I'll protect you. And I'm not going anywhere. As for this feeling like a dream...” Harry pulled Louis into a kiss. “I'll be the prince that wakes you up. This isn't a dream, Lou. But even if it was, who's to say you wouldn't have me when you woke up too?”  
     Louis cuddled into Harry and kissed the side of his hair. “You smell good. Like strawberries.”  
Harry laughed, “You're so weird, Lou!”  
     “Let's go to mine, Haz. Get some dinner. I've got a project I think you'll want to help me with.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
     “How do you want me?” Harry whispered seductively into Louis' ear.  
     “Stop it or I won't be able to concentrate! Just sit there and look to the side.” He motioned to the red chair sat by the window.  
     “Do you want my clothes off?” Harry looked at Louis through his eyelashes already unbuttoning his shirt.  
     “Uh...” Louis wanted to tell him no. He wanted so bad to tell him to keep his clothes on. This wasn't right. Harry was only fifteen. “Just your shirt, Haz.” He caved.  
     Harry unbuttoned the rest of his shirt and pulled off the t shirt underneath it. He looked up at Louis with big, innocent eyes. “Good?” He asked.  
     “Mmhm.” Louis nodded. “So good.” He whispered. He had seen Harry shirtless before. Hell, he had seen him in his underwear. But it was never for Louis. He had never seductively pulled off his clothes and whispered into Louis' ear. Louis got the paints ready and set out all of his brushes.  
     “Make me pretty, Lou.” Harry teased.  
     “You always look pretty, Hazza.” Louis started to sketch out Harry's figure on the canvas. Soon, he was adding color and light and shadow. He was studying Harry's body. Every muscle, every expanse of skin, every imperfection. All of it was beautiful to him.  
     “Are you done yet, Lou?” Harry asked impatiently.  
     “Almost. Don't move. I'm doing your hair now.” Harry's curls were something that couldn't be easily represented in paint. You can't show the exact way it catches the light and you can't show the way it falls perfectly around Harry's face when he moves and you definitely can't show the way it smells like strawberries. But Louis tried.  
     “Okay.” Louis said, putting down his paintbrush. “Come see it.” Louis motioned for Harry to look at it.  
     “It's beautiful, Lou. It looks like a photograph.” Harry put his arm around Louis' shoulder and pulled him into his bare chest. “You're so talented.” Harry kissed Louis' forehead.  
     “The only reason it's beautiful is because it's you, Hazza.” Louis ran his hand down Harry's chest, “So beautiful.” Louis tilted his head up and pushed his lips right under Harry's jawline.  
     “Lou,” Harry melted into the older boy. He pulled Louis flush against his chest and joined their lips. “I fucking love you.”  
     “I fucking love you too.” Louis tangled one hand in Harry's curls and let the other trail down his bare chest. He was going to take advantage of having Harry like this all he could.  
     “I want you, Lou Lou.” Harry whined.  
     Louis drew himself back. “Haz, it isn't right. You're only fifteen. I don't want to fool around and have you regret it later.”  
     “I'm not going to regret it, Lou. I just want you to... God, I don't even know, I just want you to touch me all over.”  
     “I just want to make sure that you want this for sure before we do anything, Hazza. Not just when you're all worked up.” Louis kissed him. “Someday we will. But I just need to be sure too.”  
     “So you don't know if you love me?” Harry felt hurt.  
     “God, no Haz, that isn't what I meant! I just mean, I don't know if I'm ready for that either. I do love you. I love you so much it scares me sometimes.”  
     “Okay. So we'll wait. I love you so I'll wait as long as you'd like.” Harry kissed him again.  
     “Put a shirt on. You're making this difficult.” Louis eyed him up and down and Harry did a little turn, “Cheeky bastard!” Louis laughed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
     “So, you two are official now?” Niall asked.  
     “Yea, I guess you would say that.” Harry smiled.  
     “Thank god! I'm so happy you two finally told me! Now I can stop pretending not to know!” Niall sighed in relief.  
     “You total dickhead!” Louis joked, “You knew? And you didn't bother asking if you were right?”  
     “None of my business, really.” Niall smiled at the two of them. “I'm just so happy for the two of you!”  
     “Thanks, Ni.” Harry beamed back.  
     “So when the two of you fuck, who's on top?”  
     “Niall! What the hell kind of question is that?” Louis' face turned beet red.  
     “We actually haven't yet.” Harry responded, extremely calm.  
     “Harry!” Louis hissed.  
     “What? 'S just Niall.”  
     Niall teased all in good fun but above all, he supported them. More than supported, Niall loved the idea of his two best friends being together.  
     “So, when the two of you get married, who's side am I standing on?”  
     “You prat! Who says you're going to even be in the wedding?” Louis retorted.  
     “Who said we're getting married?” Harry smiled at Louis.  
     “Who said we're not?” Louis kissed Harry.  
     “Aww, look at the two of you!” Niall was giddy. He loved that his two best friends were in love.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
     “What do you want for your birthday, Haz?” Louis asked sitting down a cuppa on the bedside table before crawling under the blanket beside Harry. It was the end of January and there was snow everywhere. Harry hated having his birthday on the first of February. It was always so cold outside.  
     “I just want you, Lou.” He wrapped his arm around Louis. “Forever ever.”  
     “You already have me.” Louis kissed him.  
     “Mm, you taste like tea.” Harry pulled Louis on top of him. Louis straddled him and kissed him deeper. “Yorkshire.” He kissed Louis again. “With cream.”  
     “You dork!” Louis said. “'S only 'cause you know how I like my tea.”  
     “Nuh uh, I tasted it! I want to taste again...” Harry pulled Louis into another kiss and shoved his hands under Louis' shirt. Harry took one of Louis' nipples between his fingers and tweaked it.  
     “Ha- Hazza!” Louis whined. Harry pulled Louis' shirt over his head. “Harry, please.” Louis started to grind his hips down onto Harry's growing erection.  
     “Please what, Lou?” Harry teased, rubbing both nipples now.  
     Louis moaned, “Anything, Hazza, please.” He was grinding at a faster pace, trying to create friction on his own cock as well as Harry's.  
     “Are you sure, Lou?” Harry didn't want to go against Louis' own rules, but fuck, with Louis moaning and grinding the way he was he couldn't help himself. Louis wanted it. He was literally begging for it. But Harry didn't want to go against the rules. “Lou,” He flipped them over so he was on top, “You need to tell me how far you want this to go. I don't want to break the rules.”  
     “Fuck, I need you, Harry. Please. I don't care how far we go. I want you to do whatever you want to me. Just, make sure you stop when you need to stop.”  
     “Tell me if you want me to stop, love.” Harry kissed Louis' neck and began to suck and nibble at his pulse point then moved down to his collar bones, then his chest. He spent extra time grazing his teeth over Louis' nipples.  
     “Haz!” Louis all but screamed. “S-sorry.”  
     “It's okay love, mum doesn't get home for another few hours. You can scream like that again if you need.” Harry was so gentle with him. He made a trail of kisses down to the waistband of Louis' sweatpants.  
     “Are you sure you want to do this?” Harry had to question one last time.  
     “Fuck, yes, Hazza. I want you to do this.” Louis couldn't control himself. He was twitching up trying to create friction. Harry looking up at him like that wasn't helping him either.  
     Harry slowly pulled Louis' sweatpants down around his knees and took Louis' cock in his hand and gave him one slow tug from the base to the tip, twisting his wrist at the head.  
     Louis took a sharp breath in and whimpered. “Harry, fuck, yes.”  
     “You like that, Lou?” He let his tongue flick over Louis' slit.  
     “Ye-yes!” Louis entwined one hand into Harry's curls and the other into the sheets. Harry wrapped his lips around the tip of Louis' cock and slowly pushed his head down until his nose was nestled against Louis' pubic hair.  
     “God, Harry, your mouth!” Louis moaned at the heat. Harry pulled off with a pop and licked from his balls to the tip of his cock then took Louis into his mouth again. “Fuck, Haz.” Harry's head bobbed up and down on Louis' cock. Louis' hand tightened in Harry's hair. “I'm gonna-” Louis let out a high pitched whine and pulled Harry's head off of his cock just in time to cum all over his own chest. Harry licked up the cum and then kissed Louis.  
     “You taste good, Lou.”  
     “Fuck, Harry, where did you learn to do that?” Louis knew that you can't just do that on your first try.  
     “I have the internet, Lou Lou. It's called porn. Plus I practiced on a banana...” He seemed embarrassed to admit that he had practiced.  
     “Well, it fucking paid off.” Louis kissed Harry and trailed his hand down Harry's chest and into his pants. He took Harry's cock into his hand and started to jack him off.  
     “Lou, please.” Harry begged for more. He had been waiting so long to do this. He had restrained himself for so long; they both had.  
     “Be a good boy for me, Haz? Don't cum until I tell you to.” This was a side of Louis that Harry had never seen. He was taking control and he was confident. Harry liked it.  
     Harry nodded his head, “I can do that, Lou Lou.”  
     Louis lowered himself to suck at one of Harry's nipples while his hand continued then moved lower to kiss his hip bones. Harry took in a sharp breath as Louis pulled his sweatpants completely off.  
     “Mm, big boy aren't you?” Louis looked at Harry's cock hungrily then took it into his mouth. He slowly licked around the head then took half of Harry's length in his mouth. He slowly pushed farther down then pulled almost completely off before quickly taking all of Harry in his mouth again. He continued this rhythm, hollowing out his cheeks and experimenting with using different tongue movements until Harry was mewling and wildly thrusting his hips.  
     “I- I need to- Lou, I'm gonna-” Harry sputtered.  
     Louis pulled off of Harry's cock, replacing his mouth with his hand. “Cum for me baby,” Louis sucked a dark mark into Harry's hip as the younger boy released himself.  
     “Louis!” Harry screamed his name. “Fuck.” Louis let him calm down from his high as he wiped off the cum with a t-shirt.  
     He looked wrecked and beautiful, his entire body was covered in a sheen of sweat and his curls were plastered to his face. His lips were bright red, bruised, and bitten.  
     “You're beautiful, Hazza.” Louis caressed his face, “so, so beautiful.”  
     They laid in each other's arms and lazily kissed until they heard the front door open.  
     “Harry, love, I'm home!” Anne called up the stairs, “Can you and Louis help me carry these bags in?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
     “I absolutely love you.” Louis held Harry in his arms the night of his birthday. “I love you so fucking much, Hazza.”  
     “You smell like alcohol, Lou.” Harry wrinkled his nose. They had shared an entire bottle of tequila. “And I love you too, baby.”  
     “Can we watch a movie?” Louis asked, already getting up to leaf through Harry's DVD collection.  
     “A Disney movie, Lou!”  
     Louis pulled out Peter Pan. “Hazza, can we?”  
     “Yes!” Harry situated the bed, moving pillows around to make the perfect movie watching nest on the bed. As soon as the movie started, the boys were cuddling, reciting most of the movie between kisses.  
     “Harry, love, I've got your- oh!” Anne dropped the basket of clothes, walked out of the room, and shut the door behind her.  
     “Shit.” Harry ran after his mother. “Mum! Can we talk about this?” He knocked on her bedroom door.  
     “No need to explain, dear.” Harry opened the door and sat on her bed while Anne folded laundry.  
     “Mum, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for you to walk in on that.”  
     “Love, it was just a kiss. That's all I saw.” Anne gave her son a smile.  
     “Lou and I... we're... together. And I'm so sorry I didn't tell you, mum. I really am. I was just afraid.”  
     “Okay.” Anne put down the laundry and gave Harry a hug. “You're missing your movie, and you left your boyfriend all alone.” She kissed his cheek. “Why do you smell like alcohol?”  
     Harry's eyes grew wide. He kissed her cheek and ran back to his room. “Love you mum!” he yelled.  
     “I'm sorry, Hazza.” Louis looked apologetic.  
     “She's okay. She isn't mad.” Harry kissed Louis and cuddled into him.  
     “She knows? About us?”  
     “Yea. She's cool with it.” Harry shrugged.  
     “Okay.” Louis kissed him. “I love you, Harry. Forever ever.”  
     “I love you too, Boobear. Forever ever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this. Thank you for reading. There will definitely be more but my mom is getting surgery and I start my second semester soon so I'll be back in school. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up. I love you all! Please bear with me!
> 
> ~Becka xx


	8. Opportunities

     “Lou, we've only got a month left until you leave...” Harry's shoulders slumped forward. They were sitting on the rotting floorboards of the Old Abandoned House.  
     “I know, love. But I'm only going to school. I'll be back for holidays and you can come visit me.” Louis was leaving for Leeds College of Art in exactly four weeks today.  
     “It's going to be hard not having you around, Boobear. I'm gonna miss you.” Harry scooted so Louis was between his outstretched legs, wrapped his arms around Louis' waist, and nuzzled his face in the crook of the smaller boy's neck.  
     “I'm gonna miss you too, Hazza. 'M gonna miss you so much.” Louis felt his heart rip in two when his shoulder became wet with Harry's silent tears.  
     “Promise me you'll call?” Harry looked up at Louis, eyes red from crying.  
     “Every night, love. And we can video chat.”  
     “Promise you won't fall in love with another boy?”  
     “You absolute fuck head! Of course I'm not gonna fall in love with another boy. You're the only boy I'll ever love.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
     Sleeping with Harry was Louis' favorite thing ever. Not in a sexual way – of course that was always nice too – but in the way that Louis could wrap his arms around the one thing he loved most in this world. Harry loved it too. He loved it even when Louis stuck his cold feet on his back.  
     “Lou Lou,” Harry shook Louis' shoulder to wake him up, “Lou, you've got to get up. You're going to miss your train.”  
     “No!” Louis protested and yanked the cover over his head.  
     “Louis, you've only got an hour left to get to the station.”  
     “I don't want to go.” Louis looked up at Harry and knew how little he wanted Louis to leave.  
     “I don't want you to go either but Lou, you've got to go to school. You're gonna be a famous painter one day, I just know it! So go to school, get good marks, and then come back home to me, yea?”  
     “'M not gonna be famous, Haz. And I'll always come back to you. You're my Neverland.”  
     “If I'm Neverland, you're Peter Pan.”  
     “You always did find him fit didn't you?” Louis teased and finally rolled out of bed.  
     “Only because you always played him when we pretended to be Peter and Hook!”  
     “Sure. That's why!” Louis gave him a cheeky grin and kissed him, “Got a secret kink? You want me to dress up like Peter Pan next time?”  
     Harry's eyes grew wide at the thought. “I-I wouldn't be opposed to it, no. I mean, you do look really fucking fit in green.”  
     “Okay.” Louis looked at him seductively and winked, “I'll need to purchase one sexy costume, then. Now help me load the car, love. I can't miss my train now, can I?”  
     Harry shook his head and laughed, “'course not, Boobear.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
     “Make sure you call me or video chat me when you get there,” Harry reminded him for the tenth time.  
     “Of course, love.” Louis had said his goodbyes to his family and Anne and now it was Harry's turn. “And I won't go falling in love with someone else as long as you promise to do the same.”  
     “I'll only ever love you.”  
     The train whistle sounded.  
     “I love you, Harry Edward Styles.”  
     “I love you too, Louis William Tomlinson.” They embraced and had a final farewell kiss before Louis waved to the group and ran to catch his train.  
Harry felt alone.  
     “Are you alright, Love?” Anne asked him. The two hadn't spent more than a day apart since they had met.  
     “I will be.” Harry shuffled back to the car. It was a silent drive home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
     It was almost nine in the evening when Harry's phone lit up. He accepted the video chat and was so happy to see Louis smiling.  
     “Hey.” Louis said, nonchalantly.  
     “Hey,” Harry felt his face draw up into a big goofy grin, “All unpacked and settled?”  
     Louis nodded, “Do you want a little tour?”  
     Harry nodded and Louis showed him the small space. There was a bed in the far right corner of the room, a desk, Louis' floor easel, a dresser and a closet. Louis had taped a bunch of photographs of the two of them to the wall as well as a few of him and his family.  
     “wanna meet my roommate?”  
     “Sure!” Harry wanted to know who Louis was going to be spending his time with.  
     “This is Zayn,” He pointed the camera at a tall boy with very dark hair and a medium completion, he gave the camera a wave. “Zayn this is my boyfriend, Harry.”  
     “Jesus, you're a lucky boy, Harry. The only thing Louis has talked about since we got here is you.” Zayn gave him a big grin and Harry felt himself blush.  
     “You've been talking about me, Lou Lou?”  
     “Yea, I miss you, Hazza.”  
     “I miss you too Boobear.”  
     They talked about Louis' schedule and about Harry going back to school soon and about Niall's girlfriend of the week.  
     “Send the blondie my love?” Louis asked.  
     “Sure.”  
     “I'm gonna go to bed, love.”  
     “Me too.”  
     “I love you to Neverland and back.”  
     “I love you more than Tink hates Wendy.”  
     “Goodnight, Hazza.” Louis blew him a kiss and the screen turned black.  
     Harry felt better knowing that Louis was safe and that he had a nice roommate.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
     “Now what are you going to do with your life?” Niall asked.  
     “Fuck if I know. I usually spend most of my time with Louis or writing songs or something. But my creative river has turned into more of a stream and Louis is gone. I mean, we talk on the phone and over video chat but it isn't the same.”  
     “You should audition for one of those singing groups at school.” Niall offered. “You're pretty damn good, Harry.”  
      “But I'm not really into singing in a group. I'd rather just do my own thing, ya know?”  
     “Well, you should at least do something with your music. I've got a cousin who works at a recording studio. Maybe he could help you out?”  
     “Do you really think he'd be able to do that? I mean, I don't have a whole lot of money.”  
     “I'll give 'm a call and let you know!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
     “Hey baby.” Louis slurred into the phone.  
     “Lou, are you drunk?” Harry asked him, worried.  
     “Naw, I'm just a little *hic* tipsy, Hazzabear.”  
     “Louis, you need to go to bed, okay?”  
     “Go to bed? But, Haz, you're not here! I can't go to bed when you're not here.”  
     “Lou, where are you? Where's Zayn?”  
     “Zayn's right here, babe.” Harry could hear Louis shuffling the phone. “Here Zayn, talk.”  
     “Hey, Harry. Louis is okay.” Zayn sounded annoyed and exhausted.  
     “I'm sorry you have to deal with that, Zayn.” Harry was apologetic.  
     “No, it's fine. He's just being a pain. I'm getting him back to the room and to bed.” Then to Louis, “Louis! Get out of the duck pond! I'm sure the Dean would not appreciate this!”  
     Harry sighed. “Thanks Zayn. Can you have him call me back when he's sober? And if you need help or anything, call me, okay?”  
     “Sure, H.” Harry could hear the smile in Zayn's voice.  
     Harry hung up the phone and stared at the black screen before turning on his side and falling asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
     Harry woke up to the sound of his phone. It was Louis.  
     “Hey, Lou. How're you feeling?” Harry finally looked at the time, “Why are you awake at eight, Lou Lou?”  
     “I'm feeling fine. Actually, I feel pretty awful, Haz. I'm so sorry.”  
     “Lou, it's alright.”  
     “Zayn said to call you back. Are you okay, Haz?”  
     “I'm fine. I'm actually more than fine.” Harry couldn't contain his happiness.  
     “Harry, what is it? What's got you all happy?”  
     “Well, Niall's got this cousin, yeah? And he works for a record company. And Niall gave him a call and his cousin said that he would help me out.”  
     “What?! You're going to record your songs?” Louis was overly excited.  
     “Yes! I'm going to record my songs. Into an actual album. That I'm going to have real copies of!”  
     “Harry! That is so amazing! When do you start?”  
     “Well, as soon as I can save up enough. I've already got almost two hundred pounds in the bank and he's only asking for two fifty. Mum said she's going to give me the rest once she gets her paycheck so I'll be able to pay him by next week.”  
     “This is insane! Oh, Harry! I'm so happy for you! But you've got to promise me one thing.”  
     “Anything, Lou.”  
     “When you get famous you won't find a new boyfriend and leave me.”  
     “Louis! What are you talking about? I'm never going to leave you! You're the Peter Pan to my Captain Hook. You make me who I am.”  
     “Haz, I love you so much. And when I come visit, you're going to have to let me watch you record a song.”  
     “Of course, Lou Lou. I love you to Neverland and back.”  
     “I'll talk to you later, yeah?”  
     “Uh-huh.”  
     “Bye, love.”  
     “Bye.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
     “So, this is the studio room you'll be in. It's a little smaller than the others but since it's just you and your guitar, I think it will work out nicely.” Phil showed Harry around the small space.  
     “This looks great!” Harry bit his lip in anticipation of the weeks he was about to spend in the studio.  
     “You wanna get started? What's the first song?”  
     “Well, this one I have down pretty well so I guess we should start with this.” Harry handed him a paper with the title 'My Neverland' scrawled at the top.  
     “Alright, let's do a rough run through and then we'll go from there.”  
     Harry ran through the song he had practiced a million times and when he was finished, Phil leaned back in his seat.  
     “What?” Harry's face fell.  
     “That was amazing, Harry. Let's do this.” Phil gestured for him to sit in the booth as he started pressing buttons on the studio equipment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry guys! This month has been pretty insane. My mom just had surgery and I started my second semester of school so I've been super busy! I hope you guys are enjoying this and I promise I'm not going to leave you all hanging. I will definitely give you more chapters. I love you all! Thank you for reading!
> 
> ~ Becka xx


	9. A Short Visit

“Today?!” Harry almost screamed into the phone.  
“Yea, Haz, today. I'm on the train right now. Pick me up in fifteen minutes.” Louis was smiling bright. He was so excited to see his boyfriend.   
“Okay.” Harry smiled and bit his lip.  
Harry pulled up to the train station just in time to hear Louis' train arrival over the loudspeaker. Louis ran through the station looking for the curly haired boy. All Harry could see of the short boy was his beanie clad head bobbing among the crowd. Then suddenly they were embracing one another and the rest of the world seemed to stop.   
“I missed you,” Louis whispered into Harry's neck.  
“I missed you more.” Harry pulled away to kiss Louis. “I missed this.” He took Louis' face in his hands and stared at the crinkles by his blue eyes that he only got when he smiled his big genuine smile. “C'mon. I wanna show you the studio. I've got to be there soon to record anyways.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Oh, Harry!” Louis was giddy with excitement. “That was amazing.”  
“I messed up the bridge.” Harry mumbled. “Phil, can we run it again?”  
“Why don't I just patch the bridge from the last record into this one?” Phil said, exhaustion filling his face.  
“I want it to be raw. I don't want to patch my songs.”  
“Harry, nobody will even notice.”  
“I don't care. I'll know. I just want to do one run.”  
Louis ran into the booth and kissed him. “I love you. And I love how passionate you are about this. And I love that you want to have a raw album. And I'm so proud of you.” He whispered.  
“I love you too,” Harry whispered back pulling Louis into another kiss.  
Phil cleared his throat, “One more run?” He gave Harry a smile.  
“Yea,” Harry shot back a crooked, lovestruck smile then counted himself in. Harry sang about Louis and Louis bit his lip to keep from smiling too hard. The final run was perfect.   
“That's a wrap!” Phil said after turning off all of the equipment. “That was the last song.”   
“So where do we go from here?” Harry was happy to be finished but also a little scared. Where would he go from here? He was finished with school in a little more than a year and he knew he wasn't going on to Uni.   
“Well, you can send copies out to record labels, sponsors, agents, really anyone who can help you out. Then, you either make it or you don't. But with your talent I'm going to bet you're going to make it and make it big.” Phil gave him a firm handshake then pulled him into a hug. “See you later, Styles!”  
Harry felt scared. On the way home he was exceptionally quiet.  
“What's wrong, Hazza?” Louis had his knees drawn up to his chest and he was curled up on the seat beside Harry.  
“What if I don't make it, Lou Lou? Or what if I do? I mean, I'm not the kind of person who seems famous. What if people don't like me?”  
“If you just be yourself, they have no reason to not like you. You're sweet, handsome, and talented. How did I get so lucky?”  
“I'm the lucky one, Lou. Zayn told me you say my name in your sleep.”  
Louis' eyes grew wide and his face flushed red. “What else did Zayn tell you? He didn't tell you about-”  
“Wh-why? What?” Harry started to worry.  
“Well, Zayn walked in on- I was-” Louis was stuttering. “Zayn walked in on me... you know... and I was kinda moaning your name... and he kept teasing me about it...”  
Harry couldn't help but smile and let out a silent laugh.  
“What? It isn't funny!” Louis was angry that Harry was laughing at him.  
“You think about me when you wank?” Harry teased him.  
“I'm supposed to think about someone else?” That made Harry laugh harder.  
“No! But, can I ask you one thing?” Harry pulled into the driveway.  
“Okay.”  
“What do you imagine me doing?” Harry's eyes were dark with lust.  
“I can't tell you that.” Harry pouted out his bottom lip and drew his eyebrows together until Louis whispered in his ear, “I'd rather show you.”  
Harry's mouth dropped open and he quickly got out of the car. The two boys raced to the front door and up the steps to Harry's room, closing the door behind them.  
Louis was straddled over Harry's lap, Harry pulling the thin boy's shirt off and kissing his chest.  
“Louis, I want to go all the way with you.” Harry spoke softly.  
“I love you. I have loved you since we were little and I will love you until the end of time. I don't want to put you in any situation you aren't comfortable with. I need you to tell me if you really want this.” Louis looked into Harry's eyes as he spoke, “Harry I love you so much. I want you to understand how much I love you and how much I will support you no matter what.”  
“Lou Lou, I love you too. And I want to do this. As long as you want to.”  
“Of course I want to, Hazza.”  
Harry smashed their mouths together. He wanted to give all of himself to Louis. “Will it hurt?” Harry asked him.  
“I'll try to not let it hurt too bad.” He crossed the room and pulled a small bottle and a foil square from the side pocket of his bag.  
“Were you expecting this to happen, love?” Harry raised an eyebrow.  
“No, I just like to be prepared when I come home to you. Don't want to be unprepared for a moment like this, yeah?”  
Harry nodded, letting the heaviness of what was about to happen sink in. He was about to let Louis take his virginity. He had hoped for years that this moment would be with Louis. He had dreamed about it. But now that it was actually happening he was scared. He had watched enough porn to know what to expect and what to do but it didn't take the pressure off. This wasn't some cheesy porno movie, this was him and the love of his life.  
“Are you ready for me to prep you? If you want me to stop, let me know, okay baby?” Louis looked up at him through long eyelashes, undoing Harry's pants, Louis' already on the floor beside the bed.  
Harry nodded and Louis pressed a lubed up finger into his tight hole. Harry hissed. It wasn't pain as much as an uncomfortable experience. Louis took his time, letting Harry adjust until he was finally up to his last knuckle. He worked in another finger and slowly scissored his fingers to stretch Harry. He crooked his fingers and found the one spot he knew would make all of the discomfort worth it.  
“Mmhm,” Harry moaned and threw his head back, “Do that again, Lou!” So Louis repeated the motion receiving another similar response.   
“I don't want you to cum just yet, love.” Louis spoke fondly. He loved to watch Harry fall apart under his fingers but he would save that for another day.   
Louis rolled the condom on and lubed himself up. “Are you ready?” Harry's heart jumped into his throat as he bit his lip and nodded wildly.  
Louis slowly pushed in the tip and finally worked himself up to a slow but somehow intense pace.   
“F-fuck!” Harry shouted and Louis knew what he had hit. So he angled his body and pushed into the younger boy rewarded with a little 'uh' with each thrust of his hips. Louis was kissing Harry's neck and shoulders and Harry's nails were dragging across the expanse of Louis' back.  
“Louis! I'm gonna- please let me-”  
“You want to cum for me baby?” Louis could barely contain his own need.  
Harry nodded, “Yes.” his voice sounded fucked out and raspy and between Harry's voice and the sudden tightening around his cock as Harry came over both of their chests, it was enough to make Louis' toes curl as he finished inside of the curly haired lad.  
Louis grabbed his tshirt from the floor and wiped them both clean then wrapped his small arms around the lanky boy.  
“Was that okay?” Louis asked him. Harry could only respond with a satisfied whimper. Louis kissed the back of Harry's curls, “I love you, Hazza.” But Harry was already asleep, his lips red and his curls sticking to his forehead with sweat. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Louis was curled into Harry's side, reading from the old tattered book.   
“Do you think you'll ever get tired of this story, Lou?”  
“No, do you?” Louis closed the book and turned over, resting his chin over his folded hands on Harry's chest.  
Harry gave him a big grin and shook his head. “Nope.”   
“Good.” He leaned up and kissed Harry tenderly. “I love you, Hazzabear.”  
“I love you too, Boobear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry its been a while guys! I was put on academic probation (oops) so I've been really busy trying to get my grades back up. I hope you are all enjoying it so far. Let me know how you like the story in the comments. 
> 
> ~Becka xx


	10. Coming Home

        “Harry, love, you graduate in a month. Your album is being released in two weeks. They start playing your songs on the radio the week after that. Stop saying your life has no direction just because you're not going off to Uni.” Louis was sat at his desk, reference photos and paintings scattered on his side of the room behind him, a brush tucked behind his ear and paint smeared across his face and bare chest.  
     “How are your final paintings coming?” Harry wanted to talk about Louis for a while. This whole music thing seemed surreal to him.  
     “They're coming along great. Remember that time we were laying inside the abandoned house, looking up through the hole in the ceiling, and the snow was falling through?”         Harry nodded and Louis pulled up a medium sized canvas with a photo-realistic version of the exact scene he had just described.  
      “Oh my God, Lou! That's amazing! Did you have a photograph?”  
      “No, I did it from memory.”  
      “But how did you remember it so perfectly?” Harry was astonished. Louis had gotten every detail right he was sure of it.  
      “Because that's the moment I knew that this was real. What we have. When I was laying there with you, our fingers intertwined, I knew that this was going to be forever. And I don't know why it was that moment. Maybe because it was the first snow of the winter or maybe because everything was so silent and I had a chance to think about us. But that's when I knew we would be together forever ever.”  
      Harry had tears forming in his eyes, “You little shit!” He giggled wiping his hand over his eyes, “I love you so much, Louis. I can't wait until you're home. You only have two days of finals left and then I get to see you.”  
      “I've got a surprise for you.” Louis got a cheeky grin across his face.  
      “Oh lord,” Harry heard Zayn sigh from across the room.  
      “Oh no...” Harry's eyes widened in suspense and curiosity. “What is it?”  
      “That's for me to know and you to find out!”  
      “Zayn! Don't let him do this to me!” Harry pleaded.  
      “My hands are tied, H! Sorry!”  
      “I've got to finish the rest of my final projects. I will see you on Saturday, yea?”  
     “Yea. I love you boobear.”  
      “I love you too, Hazza.”

            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
      “Well it definitely has to do with sex then,” Niall was trying to help Harry decipher what Louis' surprise could possibly be.  
      “No shit, Sherlock. I could've told you that.”  
      “Hey now, I'm just trying to be helpful! Have you expressed any, uh, kinks?” Niall didn't really want to know about his best friend's sex life. But at the same time he kind of did.  
      “Well there was...” Harry gasped, “No. He didn't. He couldn't. That's a kid thing!”  
      “Jesus!” Niall yelled, “What?”  
      “You know how we have our book?”  
      “Right, Peter Pan.” Niall's eyes grew wide and a grin spread across his face, “He's going to dress up like a twelve year old boy for you? And here I thought Tommo was the one robbing the cradle!”  
      Harry whacked Niall in the shoulder. “Not like that, perv. He just looks really fucking good in green. And besides, Peter Pan is technically a lot older than twelve.”  
      “Well technically you and Tommo are going to have one weird story to tell me on Sunday!”  
      “Niall!” Harry burst into a fit of laughter, “'M not telling you about me and Louis...doing it... That's weird!”  
      “Fine,” Niall said, unpausing their game of FIFA.  
            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
      “I've missed you, baby.” Louis whispered into Harry's neck, his legs wrapped around the younger boy's waist.  
      “Tommo!” Niall yelled and hugged Louis who was stilled entwined with Harry.  
      “Ni!” Louis turned around and gave Niall a huge bear hug.  
      “Did you meet any girls you'd like to tell me 'bout while you were in Leeds?”  
      “Uh, Niall... I'm sort of taken?”  
      “For me, stupid!”  
      “What happened to you and Rosemeni?”  
      “Went back to Italy at the end of last semester.” Niall looked down at the ground and kicked his feet into the dirt.  
      “Bit of a touchy subject,” Harry whispered.  
      “Alright, we're celebrating tonight!” Louis exclaimed trying to get the blond boy's mind off the topic, “Pub in town still open?” He had never seen Niall smile so wide.

            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
      “I fuckin love you, Harry.” Louis slurred. He was completely gone. Louis couldn't hold his alcohol very well but still liked to test the limits.  
      “I love you too, boobear. I think its time to go home.”  
      Louis leaned over onto Niall's shoulder, “Hear that *hic* Ni? We're gonna go home and-”  
      “Hey! Lou, time to go now, yea?” Harry wrapped Louis' arm around his neck and helped him stand up meanwhile Niall was cracking up laughing.  
      “Maybe no story tomorrow, then?” Niall winked.  
      “Not when he's like this, no. Maybe a story Monday on the way to school.” Harry waved goodbye and stepped outside into the cool spring air. He motioned for a cab.  
      “When we get home, I'm gonna f-”  
      “Shh!” Harry warned and helped him into the cab.  
      Louis ignored the warning and finished his sentence, “-uck you so hard your mum will feel it.”  
      “Louis!” Harry scolded him and gave the driver his address. “I'm serious, Lou, you've got to be quiet when we get to mine. My mum's sleeping. And she isn't going to be feeling anything. You're way too drunk for that tonight.”  
      “But baby!” Louis protested.  
      “No, love. We're going to go home and get you into bed.” The cab pulled up in front of Harry's house and after paying the driver he carried Louis up to his room.  
      Louis sat on Harry's bed while Harry took off his shirt and pants and dressed him in baggy shorts. “Lay down, love.” Harry was being so gentle with Louis. Even though his judgment was more than impaired, Louis knew this.  
      “I love you, Hazza.” Louis placed a hand on Harry's cheek and stroked with his thumb.  
      Harry nuzzled into the touch. “I love you more, boobear.” He grabbed a book off his night stand and crawled into the bed beside Louis.  
      “What are you reading me?” Louis' eyes were already closed and Harry knew it wouldn't be long before he was out like a light.  
      “Our favorite book.” Harry replied lightly.  
      “Can we skip right to one of the action-y parts? You know they're my favorite!”  
      “Of course. Anything for you, love.” Harry laughed and flipped through the pages.

            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
      “Harry, Louis, time to wake up, dears.” Anne knocked on the door trying to wake them up.  
      Louis stretched and rolled out of the bed. “Morning, Anne.” He kissed her cheek on the way to the bathroom.  
      “Oh, Lou! You need a shower, love. You smell like alcohol.” Anne teased him.  
      “On my way!” He called behind him.  
      Harry was sitting on his bed, back against the headboard, with a smile from ear to ear. “Isn't he perfect, mum?” He asked, his eyes sparkling.  
      Anne sat on the edge of Harry's bed and put her hand on his shoulder. “He is. You two are perfect together. I couldn't ask for anyone better for my little boy.” She kissed his head. “And I know Gem loves him too. You two have been best friends for as long as I can remember. And what have I always told you?”  
      “That whomever I choose to marry better well be my best friend for the rest of my life. And he will be. He always has been and always will be. And Nialler is a close second, I guess.” The two of the laughed.  
      Louis came back into the room a few minutes later with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. Anne had gone to get ready for work and Harry was still sitting in bed, covers pulled midway up his torso.  
      “Mind if I join you under the covers?” Louis asked, flashing Harry dark, lust filled eyes.  
      “What has gotten into you lately?” Harry teased as he motioned for him to crawl into the bed beside him.  
      “I just missed you, that's all.” Louis strained his neck to nibble on Harry's earlobe.  
      “I'm off to work, see you tonight, boys!” Anne called up the steps before closing the door behind her.  
       “I missed you too, Lou.” Harry turned his head and caught Louis' lips with his own.  
      “I've got a surprise for you!” Louis mumbled against Harry's lips before giving him another quick peck and crossing the room to shuffle through his bag.  
       “Oh Lord, Lou, if this happens to be what I think it is-” Just then, Louis took a small boutique bag out of the room and Harry heard the bathroom door close. “Jesus...” Harry grabbed his phone and sent a quick text to Niall.

                              HARRY - *he just took a boutique bag into the bathroom and said he has a surprise for me*  
                              NIALL - *haha pictures please!*  
                              HARRY - *perv! I'll tell you details but no pictures*  
                              NIALL - *Fine... have fun though ;)*

      “Haz?” Louis stuck his head around the door, hiding the rest of his body in the hallway, “Promise not to laugh.”  
      “I promise, Lou Lou.” Sometimes Harry forgot how shy Louis could be.  
He finally stepped into the room. He situated his red feathered green hat on his head and did a slow turn for Harry who was grinning from ear to ear. He was wearing a Peter Pan costume, green tights and all. Harry didn't think the costume was intended to be sexy by whomever made it, but damn it definitely was.  
      “Holy fuck, Lou.” Harry breathed out.  
      “You like it?” Louis smirked. Harry could only nod, mouth agape.  
      “Come here.” Harry's eyes filled with lust and he motioned for Louis to come closer to him. Louis climbed up the bed and straddled Harry's lap, slowly grinding his hips down.  
      “Fuck!” Louis swore, “These tights are- uh!” Louis was cut off by Harry palming him through the thin material and kissing his neck. “If I had know this would get you so worked up I'd have done it forever ago!”  
      “You're so bad, Lou.” Harry kissed him. “But I like it.”

            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
      “So, how was this morning?” Harry had met Niall for dinner while Louis went home to spend some time with his family.  
      “Oh my god, Ni, it was the best sex I've ever had!” Harry was blushing like a teenage girl. “He was so shy at first because he thought I was going to judge him but then he came into the room and-”  
      “You all but came?” Niall laughed.  
       “Shut up! He looked so fucking good though. And he was so sensitive though the tights. He looks so good in green.”  
      “I want a picture of him in this outfit! Or maybe he could wear it this fall for Halloween?” Niall was pleading with Harry.  
      “Why do you want to see Louis in his Peter Pan outfit so bad, Ni? You're not getting the hots for my boyfriend are you?” Harry chuckled.  
      “N-no. I was just curious that's all.” Niall turned away.  
      “Niall, are you curious about guys? Because its okay.” Harry was concerned for his friend.  
      “No! Maybe... I don't know, Haz. I'm just so tired of meeting the wrong girl and Louis makes you so happy and I thought maybe a guy would make me happy too, you know?”  
      “Ni, Louis doesn't make me happy because he's a guy. He makes me happy because of who he is. He makes me happy because we're in love. You'll find someone that makes you feel like that someday. I promise.”  
      “Thanks Harry. Sometimes I just get really down about it. I've never really thought about guys in a sexual way. But sometimes I think about just hanging out with a guy and maybe kissing him. But nothing like, sex.”  
      Harry nodded in understanding and they continued to talk about little things here and there. Everything went back to normal conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry guys! I've been so super busy lately. I'm still trying to get my GPA up and I've been having some health problems as well but I really hope I can get another chapter done soon! Within the next few chapters there's going to be some serious character development and a new character introduced. Please bear with me and let me know what you think of the story so far in the comments! I would love to hear from you guys!! (just to see if people are actually enjoying this or not) 
> 
> ~ xx Becka


	11. Graduation

 

     The caps were thrown into the air and everyone gave out a loud, cheerful scream. Saying goodbye to high school was going to be wonderful. Harry searched around the huge auditorium looking for Anne, Gemma, and Louis.

     “Congratulations, love.” Anne hugged Harry tight and kissed his cheek. “I'm so proud of you for graduating!”

     “Mum, it isn't that big a deal.”

      “It's definitely more than I did! I had to go back and get a GED but look at you! Graduated, a radio star!”

     “I'm not a radio star.” Harry hadn't listened to the radio since the day they started playing his songs. They went to the top of the charts and stayed there for the past two weeks.

     “Yes you are, Harry! My friends all love you!” Gemma gave him a hug and a whispered congratulations.

     “You're a star, kid.” Louis beamed at him, giving his big sunshine smile. “Congratulations, love. I'm proud of you too. Let's go to the pub, yea? Get some drinks, celebrate. Anne, Gem, you two are more than welcome to join. It's on me!”

     “Oh, that's very kind, Lou, but I've got to be at work early tomorrow morning. But make sure you're over tomorrow for the party!” Anne was throwing Harry and Niall a graduation party. It wasn't going to be much. Just Niall's family, Louis and his family, and Anne and Gemma.

     “I've got the cake to finish for tomorrow. Maybe another night, Lou. I'll treat.” Gemma ruffled Louis' hair and kissed Harry's cheek before excusing herself.

     “Nialler!” Louis caught the attention of the blond boy a few yards away. “Congratulations! Pub tonight?”

     “Thanks. I would love to but I can't. I've got family visiting from Ireland and I've got to stay home and entertain. See you tomorrow at Harry's?”

     “Yea. See you then.” Louis turned back to Harry. “Just us then?”

Harry smiled and nodded. “I've got an idea.” he grabbed Louis' hand and pulled him out into the warm nighttime air across the parking lot to Harry's car.

      “Where are we going?” Louis asked after they passed the turn for the pub.

     “Patience, Lou Lou.” Harry turned onto his road.

     “Taking me home are you? Planning on ravishing me with you mother and sister in the house?”

      Harry laughed at Louis' theatrics and shook his head, passing his house. He soon turned into an overgrown gravel driveway leading back to the place that started it all. He reached into the backseat of the car and grabbed a picnic basket and a blanket.

     “You planned this, didn't you?” Louis said, astonished. “I was going to take you out to the pub but you had plans and that's why nobody could make it. You cheeky little shit!” He was beaming from ear to ear.

     “Come with me.” Harry climbed out of the car and headed toward the Old Abandoned House. The two carefully made their way up the creaky stairs and Harry laid out the blanket before lighting candles. He motioned for Louis to sit on the blanket and rummaged through the basket, pulling out a bottle of nice wine and two glasses.

      “You are such a romantic, Hazzabear. I love you.” Louis was in a bit of a shock.

     “I love you too, Lou Lou.” Harry leaned over and kissed him.

     “So, what's the occasion? Fancy wine, candles... Oh god, you're dying aren't you.” Louis joked.

     “No! I'm not dying, you prick!” Harry shoved his boyfriend lovingly. “I just wanted to have a nice night with you. A perfect end to high school. A perfect beginning to the rest of my- our life.” Harry pulled out a ring from his pocket. “I know that I love you, and I really hope you love me as much as you say you do. And I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So this is my promise to always love you and be by your side no matter what. It isn't a proposal because, hell, we're still so young. But it is my promise to you. I will love you like Peter loves Neverland. Forever ever.”

     Louis looked at him with happy tears forming in the corners of his eyes, his face red and hot. “I promise to always love you too, Hazza. Forever ever. Fuck, I don't even know what to say now. I just love you so fucking much, Harry.” He kissed Harry's lips gingerly at first then deepened the kiss, pulling Harry on top of his lap. It was odd to hold Harry like this because he was so much taller and muscular than Louis but he really didn't mind one bit.

     Harry pushed Louis down across the blanket. “I want to make love.” He whispered in the older boy's ear. “Not just sex. I want to make love. I want to feel that deep connection with you.” Harry kissed Louis' neck and his hips jerked up.

     “I want to make love to you, Harry. I want that too.” Louis sat himself up on his elbows, shirt unbuttoned, lips plump, cheeks flushed, and he smiled his sunshine smile and laughed gingerly, crinkles forming in the corners of his eyes. 

     “What?” Harry couldn't help but giggle too.

     “You're just perfect. And we're perfect. And I can't believe I found my soul mate.”

     Harry kissed Louis with passion. Not hot steamy passion, but a passionate loving way that was so strong they both thought their hearts might burst. They were one in that moment. Entwined in one another. They felt what the other felt and it was amazing.

     They were both naked now in the candle light, the wine taking effect. Neither of them were drunk but they both felt more giddy than they've ever felt before. Maybe it was the perfect moment they were sharing.

     Louis started to slowly open up Harry earning small mews in response and Harry tweaked Louis' nipples every now and then, receiving a sharp intake of breath. But there was so much kissing. That's what making love is. It is looking into the other's eyes and showing affection. It isn't just sex.

     Soon, Harry was ready and Louis began to ease himself in after lubing up. “This is perfect,” Louis whispered as Harry's hips rise and fell slowly to match his small thrusts.

     Harry kissed Louis, a small peck really. “You are prefect. This moment is perfect. Everything is so good right now.”

     From there the pace started to pick up. Louis rolled Harry onto his back so that he could get a different angle, causing Harry to lose his composure. But it never stopped being romantic. It never stopped being love making.

     “Cum for me.” Louis breathed. Harry came undone as soon as Louis spoke and tightened around him causing Louis to follow suit.

     After wiping themselves off, they laid on the blanket, looking up at the stars through the hole where the roof caved in. Harry was on his back, Louis' head rested on his chest, Harry's strong arm around him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

     Louis and Harry were sat in Harry's backyard facing one another enjoying the sun.

     “A key?” Harry asked. Louis had handed him a small box wrapped in shiny paper with a bow stuck on top. He'd asked Louis not to get him anything for graduation but of course, Louis couldn't resist.

     “Well, I'm not living on campus next semester so I'm renting a small studio flat. And you don't have to move in if you don't want to but you can.” Louis smiled, hopeful that Harry would want to move in. “Zayn's got a flat right down the hall in the same building too.”

     “Well, if Zayn is going to be right down the hall you can count me in!” Harry joked and Louis shoved his shoulder.

      “Don't be an arse! So is that a yes or a no? Because you can still keep the key for when you visit if y-” Harry cut him off with a kiss.

      “I would love to move in with you, Lou Lou.” Harry wrapped his long arms around Louis, almost knocking him over.

      “Great! There's a small studio not far from the building if you plan on recording more songs. I don't know what you had in mind in the music front.” Louis gave him a sunshine smile, eyes crinkling at the corners and Harry couldn't help but to lean forward and kiss him.

      “Hey!” Anne called across the yard, her and Gemma setting up tables and chairs for the party in a few hours. “Lovebirds! Come help set up these tables please!”

     A couple hours of setup later and the yard was transformed into a small picnic area and a “DJ” station with fairy lights strung above to illuminate the lawn once it started to get darker later in the evening.

     “Hey lads!” Niall waved from where his car was parked. “Harry, did you give him the-”

     “Yep!” Louis interjected and held up his hand showing the ring Harry had given him the night before.

     “Louis, did you give him the-”

      “Yep!” Harry stopped Niall and held up the key.

     Niall had an indescribable grin on his face. Harry had only ever seen that grin when Niall was obsessing over celebrity relationships. “I'm so happy for the two of you!” Niall shouted and wrapped them both in a hug.

     The rest of the night consisted of dancing and food and Niall introducing his entire family to everyone. Once all of Niall's family had left to catch their late night plane home, and Louis' sisters and stepfather had all gone home leaving Johannah, Anne, and Gemma to pick up the remnants of the party, Louis gave Niall and Harry their gifts.

     “You utter dickhead!” Harry hissed at him, “I told you not to get me anything you give me a key to our new bloody apartment, what the hell is this?”

     “Lou, we did agree on no gifts.” Niall looked at the envelope in his hand.

     “Just open it, both of you, and stop being babies! I wanted to give my two favorite people a gift.”

     Naill and Harry both hesitantly opened the envelopes. In each was a handwritten letter. Louis gave them both his sunshine smile and, without a word, walked away to help clean up.

             “Harry,

     Love. That's what I feel when I look at you. Nothing but pure love. It is what I imagine Peter feels when he looks at each of the lost boys or at Tink. I love you with every part of me. My body, my heart, my soul. You are my soul mate and I can't imagine living without you. Ever.

Home. That's where I am when I'm with you. I believe that home is not a place but rather a feeling. It is the feeling you get when you are with the people you love the most. It is how Peter feels when he gets back to Neverland when he visits Wendy.

Family. I know that we are young but that's what I want with you. Eventually. So far, you are my family and for now (and for forever) you will always be more than enough. But I keep having these thoughts of raising kids with you. I don't know, maybe I'm just a sap.

Harry, every time I look at you, I fall more and more in love with that boy who I met in that Old Abandoned house all those years ago and the one whose eyes lit up the first time I told him the story of Neverland. I love you. And I will continue to love you for the rest of my life. And I will fall deeper and deeper in love with you until the day I die.

           Forever ever,

          Your Lou Lou”

 

 

 

 

 

 

          “Niall,

     You're one of the best friends I've ever had. I don't know where Harry and I would be without you. You've kept us both sane and safe. Honestly, if it wasn't for you, I don't think I would have ever felt safe enough to be in a relationship with Harry.

I don't want to sound too sappy but fuck it. I love you, man. Growing up in a house full of sisters, I didn't have a lot of “guy time” but spending time with you makes my days more bearable. I love hanging out with you and playing video games or going out. You're such a wonderful friend and I never want to lose you. So no matter where life takes you from here, just know that you will always have Harry and me. Congratulations on graduating, Ni.

          Sincerely,

          Louis”

 

     “Where is that sentimental shit bag?” Niall cursed, putting his letter in his pocket. Harry was silent with a huge grin on his face.

     The two boys walked over to Louis and attacked him in a tight hug.

     “Pub?” Louis smiled at them and Anne shooed them away to go have fun.

      “Pub.” Niall beamed, lightly punching Louis in the shoulder.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

      After a few too many drinks, the boys were more than happy to get up and dance (and make fools of themselves) to the radio. They were three of only a few people in the pub anyways and the people who were there didn't mind.

      The DJ was playing the top ten hits of the week and Ed Sheeran's “Sing” was at number two. The music faded away and the number one song began to play. After the first few notes Harry froze.

      “What's wrong, love?” Louis was grinding into Harry, far too drunk and horny to care that there were other people around.

      “T-this is my song! Louis! I'm number one on the charts again! Lou, this is the third week in a row!”

      Niall came running over to where the two boys were standing and screamed, “Haz! This is your song innit? That's my boy!” then proceeded to jump onto the counter and announce to all five people in the place that “This is my best mate's song! Harry Styles! He's my best mate and he's got a song number one on the charts again!” Then jumped down and ran around the pub screaming 'whooo!'

      “Congratulations, baby.” Louis smiled and pecked Harry's cheek. “I'm so proud of you.”

 


End file.
